


Sanake

by Jumpykat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Smut, my friend made me do this, sana has a penis im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Sana has a penis and has sexy time with the other members, all members will have a chance to get some D including a bonus Eunha from Gfriend





	1. Sana x Mina

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me to do this, this might update slowly

Mina’s eyes snapped open from a shriek from the other bunk bed next to hers. Mina sat up to look across at the other bed trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark so she could see the person who shrieked better. “Sana?” she whispered quietly not wanting to walk up Nayeon or Jihyo who were under the two. When she didn’t get a response she was about to call for the girl again when the when there was a loud bang from outside, Mina sighed as she finally understood why Sana had shrieked. “Hold on” Mina said as she untangled herself from her blanket and climbed down the ladder of her top bunk, when she got down to the floor she looked at Jihyo who looked like she was sleeping peacefully which made Mina smile. Mina quietly made her way up the ladder to Sana’s bed. Mina looked at ball of blanket in front of her and came to the conclusion it was Sana, she lightly lifted the blanket to be greeted with wide eyes. She sighed once again and reached under the blanket to caress Sana’s face, gently wiping away any tears that were there. “Lift your blanket” Mina slightly commanded since she only lifted it so she could see Sana’s face, Sana quickly complied and lifted the blanket for the other girl. Mina crawled under the blanket and snuggled closer to Sana so she could comfort her by kissing her forehead. Sana smiled a bit at Mina’s attempts at making her feel better and the attempts were working because she began to calm down and her heart wasn’t pounding for the storm any more and more for the girl in front of her. Mina lightly reached up and combed her fingers through Sana’s hair as she entangled their legs together.  


Sana couldn’t help but let out a small hum when Mina entangled their legs together since she quite liked the feel of Mina’s legs against hers. She could almost feel a moan rise in her throat as Mina moved her leg a little too high, she was a little nervous now about Mina finding out her secret but she wasn’t going to move or tell Mina to move. Sana’s eyes widened as the room flashed blue, she took deep breathes before speaking to Mina “I’m sorry for waking you” she whimpered a bit and pouted with puppy eyes even though she didn’t even mean to it was just a habit. Even in the darkness of the room Sana could see Mina flush a bit before answering “It isn’t a problem, you’re scared” Mina said and as if on cue there was another loud boom from outside caused from thunder. Sana automatically yelped and there herself into Mina’s arms, accidentally rubbing across Mina’s leg which was between her own. Mina’s eyes widened as she felt something rub up her leg and it was really weird and it sure didn’t feel like something you would expect on a girl.

Sana knew she had rubbed up against Mina’s leg and she couldn’t deny she fucked up and now her secret was out but she couldn’t think straight from her head being clouded in fear but she did know that it did feel good. Sana had a death grip on Mina’s shirt and Mina felt it was more important to calm the girl down before confronting her about what was between her legs, she lightly placed her hands on top of Sana’s and began to lightly rub her fingers in patterns over Sana’s hands. She eventually loosened her grip on Mina’s shirt and pulled back to look at Mina who just smiled gently at her. “Sana, can you sit up, please?” Mina asked as she sat up on her knees, Sana automatically followed what Mina did. Mina looked over Sana’s body a bit confused. “Why would a girl have that? Is she even a girl? She definitely looks like one” Mina thought as she looked back into Sana’s eyes. Sana stared back into her eyes curiously. “Why did you ask me to sit up?” Sana asked with a cute tilt of her head. Mina bit her bottom lip, Sana was too cute almost like a puppy. “I wanted to check something.”

Mina reached over and put her hand on Sana’s inner thigh which made her gasp and made Mina gaze up and at her. Sana licked her lips that were suddenly dry, she could feel sweat lightly run down her face…she didn’t know it was that hot in the room or maybe it was just her or maybe not because Mina’s face was slightly pink and shiny from sweat also. Mina felt a shiver crawl up her back as she watched Sana lick her lips, she took a moment to think about how nice Sana’s lip would feel against hers. Mina quickly pushed away the thoughts as she moved back to doing what she was going to do. She reached out and gently placed her hand on Sana’s crotch, it was her turn to let out a gasp. Sana did really have a penis, Mina was in shock which caused her not to move her hand. Sana couldn’t help but let out a small curse under her breath, she was getting turned on but honestly how could she not when someone as beautiful as Mina was touching her penis. “Mina” Sana whined and snapped Mina back into reality making her quickly remove her hand. “I’m sorry!” she yelped as she gripped at her hand that had been resting on Sana’s crotch, but she knew she felt a difference before she pulled her hand away and she knew it was because Sana had gotten hard. “I-it’s okay…I should probably go to the bathroom” Sana said as she hung her head from embarrassment not wanting to meet Mina’s eyes and began to crawl over to the ladder before another loud boom came from outside startling Sana into Mina’s arms. Sana didn’t mean to shove her head into Mina’s chest nor did you mean to push her crotch against Mina’s. It’s not her fault that’s just where she happened to go and Mina just happened to have her legs open.  


Mina couldn’t stop the small whimper that came out which shocked both her and Sana. Mina quickly put her hand over her mouth and blushed. Sana couldn’t help but feel helplessly turned on now. Sana began to feel a bit bold and slowly moved her hips causing their crotches to grind against each other, they both let out their own small noise. They locked eyes and made a silent agreement, Mina moved her hand in an instant Sana’s lips were on her hers…they were just as soft as Mina thought they would be. Sana didn’t stop slowly moving her hips against Mina’s because she knew Mina was liking it just as much as her from the small moans meeting her lips. Mina opened her mouth to take a breath but Sana took the opportunity to shove her tongue into her mouth and ran it against the other girl’s tongue. Their intense make out lasted for quite a while before they both decided they needed to breathe. They pulled away panting, somewhere during their make out Mina had wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck. Sana was the first to recover her breath and began to attack Mina’s jaw and neck with kisses, Mina sighed contently as she used her index finger to rub small patterns on the back on Sana’s neck. Mina eventually stopped Sana’s kisses and removed her arms from Sana’s neck, she began to trail her hands down Sana’s sides bringing them to her front.  


In a few seconds Mina’s hands were on Sana’s shorts rubbing at her clothed length, Sana fell forward and pushed her face into the crook of Mina’s neck. Mina had never done this before, this was her first time but she has read somethings. Mina took a deep breath and then let it out as she tried to still her beating heart as she stopped rubbing at Sana’s closed length and moved her hands up to the waistline of Sana’s shorts. She gently tugged both Sana’s underwear and her shorts down to free her length. Mina’s eyes widened as she finally got a good look at Sana’s penis, it was her first time seeing one. She experimentally reached out and lightly ran her fingers up the penis slowly to the tip and began to lightly rub it. Sana let out a small groan of pleasure before widening her eyes as another set of loud booms rang from outside, she jerked forward to grab Mina for comfort but ended up causing Mina to stroke her cock. Mina couldn’t help but smile at Sana’s reaction of complete pleasure, she was breathing heavy and shaking. Mina knew she was quite turned on as she continued to give Sana a handjob. “Mina” Sana moaned as moved back to try and look Mina in the eyes, when she finally locked eyes with Mina she spoke again “I want to do it” She bold stated even if it came out a little slurred since Mina was still in the middle of pleasuring her. Mina flushed and bit her bottom lip before letting go of it and leaning forward to lightly kiss Sana on the lips before beginning to take off her on clothes way too painfully slow for Sana.

As Mina took off her clothes Sana couldn’t help but stare, she was already aware if the ballerina’s great body but now she was really aware of her body. Mina looked at Sana and smiled at how much the girl was staring “You know you can touch me, right?” Mina asked purposely adding a moan afterwards to get Sana worked up. Sana whimpered at the moan and reached out to slightly play with Mina’s chest. Mina twitched a bit at the new feeling before arching her back to push her front out more towards Sana’s clumsy touches. Sana had no idea what she was doing but she let her instincts take over. She lightly rubbed at Mina’s nipple which were already hard, she didn’t blame her though it was actually a little cold in the room now that she thinks about it. Sana continued to play with nipples when there was more thunder from outside causing her to pinch Mina’s nipples. Mina let out a loud gasp as her eyes widened and she threw her head back. Sana slightly panicked not knowing if that reaction was good or bad, she didn’t want the other to see her panic so she pulled her into a kiss. Mina quickly melted into the kiss as she opened her mouth to let Sana roam her mouth with her tongue again. Sana slipped her tongue into her mouth like Mina wanted and began to intertwine their tongues together. Sana finally let go of Mina’s nipples and trailed one of her hands Mina’s body to her inner thigh where she began to rub.  


Mina shivered at the feeling of the new presence on her thigh. Mina reached down to stroke at Sana’s penis. Sana moved closer so Mina could do what wished, Mina let out a small sound as she finally was able to reach her penis to stoke it. Sana halted what she was doing and pulled back “Are…you…uh ready for uh…” Sana muttered quietly with a bright blush on her cheeks, she was really nervous. Mina lightly smiled at the dorky Sana who was literally just bolding playing with her nipples “Yes” she muttered back also with a small blushing dusting her own cheeks. Mina laid down and awkwardly opened her legs to let Sana look at her sex. Sana gulped down her nervousness and moved forward while lightly holding her penis, she pressed her penis lightly against Mina’s slit automatically feeling how wet she was. Mina whimpered at the feeling and wiggled her hips impatiently. “Please just put it in” Mina whined as looked into Sana’s eyes with her pleading ones. Sana felt a shiver run up her back, she couldn’t help but think Mina was adorable, she did what the girl said though and found her opening and pushed inside slowly. Sana looked up quickly when she heard a gasp and a small cry. “Are you okay?” Sana asked worriedly, Mina looked at her with teary eyes. “It hurts a little” Mina said as she blinked letting the tears fall. Sana felt her heart ache so she leaned forward and kissed away her tears.

Sana could feel the ache in her heart go away as her ear became filled with Mina’s laughter from her lips being against her cheek. Sana gave her a small smile which Mina quickly returned before leaning up and pecking Sana’s lips. Sana giggled to herself when she was reminded that Mina’s nickname is penguin from the peck to her lips. Sana was caught up in her thoughts so when Mina moved her hips Sana was startled a bit but couldn’t hold back her gasp of pleasure. Sana looked at Mina who was already staring at her with need while biting her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelashes. Sana’s heart was pounding in her chest as she looked Mina up and down, she really was attractive. Mina whined and grinded her hips up against Sana’s again and let out a quiet needy whisper of “Sana”, Sana could feel a shiver run up her back again “Aw you’re so cute!” Sana gushed as pushed forward to shower Mina’s face with kisses but stopped when Mina gasped “Are you okay?” Sana asked again worriedly. Mina reached up and wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck “Please just shush and fuck me” Mina muttered as she pulled Sana into a heated kiss. Sana quickly kissed back as she moved her hips back experimentally. Sana hummed when Mina whimpered against her lips, she thrusted forward a bit hard definitely shaking the bed. Mina opened her mouth with a moan which Sana quickly accepted as access and pushed her tongue into her open mouth.

Mina was glad that Sana was kissing her because she wasn’t quite sure if she would have been able to hold back her moans. Mina didn’t expect Sana to thrust her hips as much as she was right now, she felt bad for the person underneath them but she couldn’t really think about that as the girl above her was pounding into her. She honestly felt like she could cum any second and wanted to warn Sana but with the way the other girl’s tongue explored her mouth, she just couldn’t do it. It took one more strong thrust from Sana for her to convulse in pleasure. Sana gasped and broke the kiss, Sana thrusted slowly because of the tight walls wrapping around her penis. “D-did you just cum?” Sana asked out of breath as she looked into Mina’s lust gazed eyes. Mina was breathing heavily and her face had become flustered and she looked away out of embarrassment. “I will soon too” Sana said with a happy smile as she thrusted again. Mina gasped “Not inside” she said warning Sana. Sana continued to thrust letting out small gasps “Where?” she asked as she could feel her body getting hotter. “My mouth” Mina said as she swallowed nervously. Sana looked back at the girl’s lips and automatically felt the need to kiss her, so she did. Sana moaned against Mina’s lips. It didn’t take long for Sana to become a moaning mess and pull out. “Mina, I’m gonna cum” She said as she lightly rubbed her dick. Mina took a breath before pushing Sana onto her back and taking her dick into her hands before taking it into her mouth. Sana threw her head back as Mina slowly bobbed her head up and down. Sana reached down and tangled her fingers into Mina’s hands, it was really soft. Mina then surprised her by deepthroating her “I’m gonna blow” Sana whined before letting out a moan. Mina hummed to tell her it was okay before she ran her tongue across her tip which sent Sana over the edge and she thrusted up into Mina’s mouth and came surprising Mina. Mina swallowed how much came out before sucking the tip before pulling away.

Sana breathed heavily before looking at Mina “Thank you” she said with a big smile that Mina gave right back. “It made you forget about the thunder” Mina mentioned which made Sana gasp out of surprise “You’re right!” she exclaimed. Mina giggled as she began to crawl down the ladder. “I’m glad they stayed asleep” Sana said as she turned her back towards Mina and slipped under her blanket. Mina nervously laughed as she made eye contact with a very awake Nayeon “Yeaaaaaah, me too”


	2. Nayeon x Sana x Jihyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

            Nayeon was startled awake by the shaking of her bed. She was confused at first but then she heard Mina and Sana, she was a little shocked to find out what Sana was packing but she was more surprised that Mina engaged the sexual encounter. Nayeon looked at the other bed, when she looked she was greeted with Jihyo’s wide eyes. Nayeon put her pointer finger to her lips telling Jihyo not to say anything. Jihyo nodded and looked up at the above Nayeon and flushed when she heard a loud moan. Jihyo dipped her head down super flustered before looking back up at Nayeon who looked completely composed except from the slightly annoyed look in her eyes.

            Nayeon watched as Jihyo shivered when she heard another moan from above and in Nayeon’s opinion she looked a little turned on and Nayeon can’t say she wasn’t the same cause she was, there were two people she knew for quite some time getting freaky right above her but it was annoying since it did wake her up from her beauty sleep. She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Jihyo move slightly, she looked really uncomfortable and it was at this moment Nayeon had remembered Jihyo was still younger than her and probably isn’t used to these things, and well Nayeon wasn’t really either but she was also already not a virgin thanks to Jeongyeon. Nayeon once again snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Jihyo’s intense stare on her, it sent shivers down Nayeon’s spine, and she had never been stared at so lustfully. Nayeon’s eyes widened before she shook her head and pointed to her mouth as she mouthed “we can’t and need to be quiet” it’s not like Nayeon didn’t want to get wild with Jihyo, she was pretty ~~but that’s not the point of this fanfiction~~ she knew she would make too much noise getting out of bed and Jihyo would definitely be making too much noise. Nayeon felt a little bad when Jihyo pouted but they just couldn’t.

            They both stopped communicating when they heard Sana say, “Mins, I’m gonna cum” they then heard the shift of bodies which caused the bed to shake making Nayeon annoyed again. Then there was gasping before they heard another mumble “I’m gonna blow” Nayeon stayed as silent as possible as a few more sounds were heard from above and then there was a small conversation and then someone began to move. Nayeon watched as a foot stepped onto the step of the ladder. “I’m glad they stayed asleep” at the same moment Sana said that Mina locked eyes with her causing an awkward response. They stared at each other before they began to hear light snoring from above. Mina let out a small cough of awkwardness as she hung her head with a huge blush on her face as she walked over to the other ladder before making eye contact with Jihyo who still looked needy. Mina’s expression screamed “Even worse” as she looked at Jihyo before beginning to go up the ladder. “Mina” She said and waited for a response which took a few seconds. “Yeah?” Mina asked quietly “Please go take a shower”

Jihyo had no idea what Nayeon was thinking when she was called into their room when none of the other members were home. Nayeon had taken her hands and dragged her to the room and sat her down on the bed. Jihyo was confused but also quite intrigued “What is this abou-“ Jihyo was quickly shut by Nayeon “We need to punish her” She had calmly said with a grin. Jihyo was a little surprised but not so much since this was Nayeon she was talking to. “Why?” Jihyo pressed as she lightly squeezed Nayeon’s hands which didn’t go unnoticed but wasn’t mentioned. “She had sex with Mina in the same room with us in it while we slept, that’s reason enough” Nayeon said while raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Do you not want to? Cause I mean I saw the way you looked at me, you definitely looked like you-“ Jihyo slapped a hand over Nayeon’s mouth “Okay! You can stop now, I’ll do it…just don’t mention how I looked at you that night…it’s embarrassing” Jihyo pleaded as she flushed and took away her hand as soon as Nayeon slightly nodded. “So you wouldn’t want to have sex with me-“

“I said stop talking about it!”

            Sana was confused at the stares she kept getting from Nayeon and Jihyo, and even the apologetic glances from Mina. Sana felt nervous, were they upset with her? Sana laid on her bed to think about things like that night with Mina, it still gives her butterflies when she thinks about it. Sana quickly jumped up as the bedroom door slammed open and Nayeon and Jihyo walked. Sana watched them with curiosity when Jihyo closed the door and locked it behind them. Sana then jumped once more as Nayeon slammed Jihyo against the door in a heated kiss. Sana almost screamed, she was so confused but she watched feeling her body heat up. Nayeon pulled away for air making sure to catch Jihyo’s bottom lip with her teeth, she eventually let go of her lip leaving Jihyo a quivering panting mess. Sana could feel herself begin to get hard but she didn’t dare touch herself in case she made noise. Sana brought her attention back to the scene in front of her when she heard a moan, Nayeon was nibbling on Jihyo’s neck while she played with her breasts. Sana bit her lip impatiently as she dug her nails into her pillow. Jihyo moaned again before opening her eyes and pulled Nayeon off of her and then dragged to the wall near Sana’s bed in another heated kiss. Jihyo slammed Nayeon against the wall with moans and grunt. Sana squirmed when she heard Nayeon let out a moan, she didn’t know the older girl could sound so sexy.

            Sana had not expected Nayeon to look up at her smugly as Jihyo kissed down her jaw, she maintained their eye contact as Nayeon moved her hands to Jihyo’s waist and then to her ass squeezing it which made Jihyo gasp. Sana couldn’t take it anymore, she yelped as she crawled down the ladder the yelp startled Jihyo causing them to separate slightly. “What are you guys doing in front of me?” Sana whined as she ran her hands through her messy hair. “You did it above us” Jihyo muttered as Nayeon looked down Sana’s body, a smirk forming on her face as her eyes stopped at the bulge in Sana pants. “It doesn’t really look like you minded that though” Nayeon said as her smirk grew wider. Both Jihyo and Sana looked down, Jihyo blushed at the noticeable boner and Sana became embarrassed and covered her private area with her hands.

            Nayeon couldn’t help but giggle “You know there is no point in hiding it, we’ve already seen you have it and we both know what it could do” Nayeon said which shocked and flustered Sana. Sana looked up at Nayeon and Jihyo trying to find something to say but instead could stare at the small gap in between the girls and Nayeon’s hands that were cupping Jihyo’s ass, causing her to shift a lot. Nayeon looked at Sana then at Jihyo whose face was red and she was biting her lip then she looked back at Sana with a grin. “Let’s play a game, me and Jihyo will continue our activates and if you manage not to touch yourself or us we will reward you” Nayeon said as she gave Jihyo’s ass a squeeze to emphasize her statement, Jihyo let out a surprised squeak. Sana couldn’t help but think about it, she ran her tongue over her dry lips, she wanted to say no but she was very turned on right now that she had to croak out an “ok”

            Sana was forced to sit on her knees with her hands on her laps as she watched Nayeon strip herself and Jihyo leaving them in their underwear.  Nayeon had pushed Jihyo onto her back before trailing her hand down her stomach to the band of her panties. Sana bit her as she watched Jihyo shiver in need, she wanted to join in but if she wanted that reward she had to sit through it. Nayeon’s hand slowly dipped under Jihyo’s panties, every second that Nayeon’s hand slowly slipped into Jihyo’s panties felt like a century to Sana and by the lustful impatient look on Jihyo it was the same for her. Sana felt impatience burning in her lower stomach as Nayeon dipped her hand fully into Jihyo’s panties. Sana squirmed in her spot as Jihyo let out a gasp which let Sana know Nayeon had touched her. “You are so wet, you must really be enjoying this situation…Do you want to give our poor small Sana the reward?” Nayeon whispered seductively, Sana perked up from her name being mentioned as she watched Jihyo twitch and let out a low moan probably meaning Nayeon inserted a finger. Nayeon shifted her hand and curled her finger causing Jihyo to slightly arch her back from the small amount of pleasure. “S-stop teasing me” Jihyo whined which made Nayeon smirk and Sana gulp. “I’ll stop teasing you then”

            Sana’s heart pounded as she watched Nayeon take off Jihyo’s panties, she’s not going to be able to take it soon. Nayeon threw her panties and crawled in between Jihyo’s legs, laying on her stomach, Sana caught Nayeon’s eyes causing Nayeon to smile before she descended on Jihyo and licked at her slit. Jihyo’s eyes widened as let out a loud moan and squirmed in her spot. Nayeon pulled away with a satisfied look, “You are very sensitive” She muttered as she slipped a hand between Jihyo’s legs and pushed a finger into her before moving to lick at her clit causing the younger girl to let out a whine before biting her lip to hold in her moans. Sana couldn’t take it anymore, she knew Nayeon wasn’t paying attention to her so she slipped off her shorts quickly before slowing crawling behind Nayeon. Sana slowly and carefully reached forward and grabbed Nayeon’s underwear and pushed it to the side. Nayeon snapped up “Y-you broke the rules!” She gasped out. Sana gave her an apologetic look but didn’t say anything as she began to rub her penis against Nayeon’s slit to get her ready even though she was already quite wet. “S-Sana! W-wait!” Nayeon yelped trying to fight back the pleasure of Sana’s dick rubbing her. “I’m sorry, Nayeon…I really can’t take it”

            Sana pushed into Nayeon who gasped and pushed her finger deeper into Jihyo who also gasped from the sudden pleasure. Sana slowly thrusted forward with a small grunt, Nayeon moaned quietly “I’m so annoyed at you” Nayeon growled as Sana thrusted a little faster causing Nayeon to thrust her finger into Jihyo again. “I’m so-“ Sana was cut off by a moan from Jihyo cause Nayeon inserted a second finger. “So you better take responsibility and make me cum” Nayeon growled sending shivers down Sana’s back before she smiled and leaned over to kiss Nayeon’s forehead affectionately. “Alright” She quietly responded as thrusted forward causing Nayeon to yelp in surprise. Jihyo strained her neck to watch them as she quivered from Nayeon’s fingers thrusting in and out or her and rubbing at her walls. Nayeon looked at Jihyo as Sana thrusted hard into her, she was letting out way too many moans and needed to muffle them so she leaned down and took Jihyo’s clit into her mouth causing Jihyo to gasp out a moan and arch her back pushing her sex closer to Nayeon unintentionally.

            Sana looked over Nayeon at Jihyo and flushed, she honestly couldn’t believe this was happening and it all started because she was scared of thunder. Sana laughed to herself as she thought about how her fear had brought her to paradise. “na…ana…Sana!” Sana snapped out of her thoughts from Nayeon calling her name, Nayeon had looked over her shoulder at her with an annoyed expression. “I know you are an air head and get distracted easily but stop giggling to yourself and fuck me!” Nayeon exclaimed as she grinded back against Sana’s dick causing her to squeal slightly. “I’m sorry!” Sana yelped as she slammed forward making Nayeon yelp and widen her eyes, she breathed out heavily as she leaned down once again to roughly lick at Jihyo. Jihyo groaned as she reached out and gripped at Nayeon’s hair pushing her down against her crotch. Sana moaned at how desperate Jihyo looked, they were both definitely close and by the muffled moans of Nayeon she might be close too.

            Sana could hear the slurping of Nayeon sucking on Jihyo’s clit, Jihyo then became very vocal surprising Sana and probably surprising Nayeon too since she visibly jumped but continued her actions. Sana couldn't let Jihyo be the only one to cum even if she deserved it for being and amazing leader. Sana thrusted forward and slipped her hands up Nayeon’s torso to rub at her chest. She felt Nayeon’s wall twitch around her cock which made her feel quite accomplished. Jihyo let out one last heavenly moan, or at least that’s how Sana would describe it, before she closed her eyes and began to twitch and arch her back as she came. Nayeon pulled back with heavy breathing and a soaked face. Jihyo laid there for a bit catching her breath before she sat up, pulling Nayeon with her causing Nayeon to end up on Sana’s lap with her dick inside of her still. Jihyo leaned up to Nayeon and began to lick her juices off of her face. Nayeon closed her eyes, letting the sensation of Jihyo’s tongue on her skin overcome her.

            Sana smiled and kissed Nayeon’s head before kissing her neck, she then continued her thrusting but slowly so she didn’t disturb what Jihyo was doing. Sana really wanted to cum but she wanted Nayeon to cum before her so she continued to play with her chest causing Nayeon to moan softly, when Nayeon opened her mouth Jihyo took the opportunity to kiss Nayeon roughly and push her tongue inside of her mouth. Nayeon whimpered in need as she kissed back and began to tangle their tongues together. There was a few minutes of small gasps, pants, whimpers, groans, and moans before Jihyo pulled away to let Nayeon breathe, Nayeon automatically slumped her head back against Sana’s shoulder. Sana smiled once again and kissed her cheek before continuing her thrusting but this time a little bit faster. Nayeon let out a moan and nuzzled her head into Sana’s neck. “I’m gonna cum soon” Nayeon moaned quietly as she shuddered against Sana’s body, Jihyo leaned down between their legs and stuck out her tongue and began to run it over Nayeon’s clit. Nayeon’s eyes widened as she yelped in pleasure against Sana’s neck “Holy shit” she muttered. Sana smirked and reached over to affectionately ruffle Jihyo’s hair for doing a good job.  

            Sana began to thrust even faster and harder since she knew Nayeon was close and that she was also close. Nayeon let out a series of moans while Sana thrusted into her and Jihyo flicked her clit with her tongue. “I’m cumming!” Nayeon squealed as she grabbed onto Sana’s hands and squeezed tightly. Sana gasped as she felt Nayeon’s walls tighten around her “I’m going to cum too” Sana moaned as she thrusted slowly. She heard Nayeon let out a small whine before she began to cum inside of her. After they both came down from their high Nayeon stood up quickly and turned to hit Sana’s shoulder “I never said you could cum inside of me!” Sana flinched at the hit to her shoulder and began to rub at it “I’m sorry-“ Jihyo quickly cut Sana off with her own statement “And she broke the rules” Sana felt a shiver run up her back as Jihyo and Nayeon exchanged a glance before grinning. “You are right~” Nayeon basically purred out as she reached down and grabbed Sana’s penis causing Sana to twitch. “And it looks like you are still raring to go” Nayeon hummed as she stroked Sana’s penis causing her to throw her head back from still being sensitive. Nayeon pushed Sana onto her back before straddling her face “Make sure you clean me out well” Nayeon said teasingly. Sana was shocked but it’s not like she didn’t enjoy the action so she went with it. Nayeon motioned for Jihyo to get on Sana’s penis. “Don’t cum in her like you did me” Nayeon stated as she grinded against Sana’s mouth. This is more like a reward than punishment but Sana will take this over whatever actual punishment she could have received.

            Sana shivered as she felt Jihyo crawl on top of her and lightly caress her cock before grabbing it and positioning herself above it. Sana wanted to look but all she could see was Nayeon’s back. “You should be wet enough that it should slip in and not hurt you” Nayeon said. Sana was about to open her mouth to say something but remember anything she said would just be muffled because Nayeon is sitting on her face, she decided to open her mouth anyway but instead of speaking she stuck her tongue out and licked up Nayeon’s pussy. Nayeon yelped from still being sensitive since she just recently came, at the same times Nayeon yelped Jihyo took a deep breath in and moved down pushing Sana into her which made her gasp. Sana also let out a gasp from the feeling of Jihyo’s tight pussy around her, she was also sensitive from cumming before. “Don’t stop!” Nayeon whined as she bucked her hips. Sana muttered an apology as she began to lick at Nayeon again making sure to stick her tongue into her entrance a few times. “Is this really what I taste like?” Sana thought to herself as she lapped at Nayeon’s walls, therefore making Nayeon let out small moans and groans.

            All Sana could tell from where she was positioned was that Jihyo was really showing off her main vocals, she was letting out loud moans that did sound very nice to the ears but Sana couldn’t let that affect her tongue’s performance. Jihyo was bouncing up and down on her dick, hard and fast, bringing both of them closer to cumming. Sana felt Nayeon inch forward and then what proceeded afterwards was the sound of kissing which must have meant Nayeon and Jihyo were kissing. “Are you close?” Nayeon asked with another kiss. “Mmhm!” Jihyo moaned out as she grinded forward against Sana’s cock. Sana let out a small moan before pushing her tongue in and out of Nayeon. Nayeon gasped but continued to kiss Jihyo all over her body which drew gasps out of her. Jihyo bounced up and down a few more times before stopping to catch her breath before beginning to bounce again.

            In a few moments Jihyo was squealing and cumming, making Sana pull her tongue out of Nayeon to moan. They rested for a few minutes before Jihyo crawled off of Sana along with Nayeon. Sana automatically sat up to look at them flustered and out of breath. Nayeon reached forward and spread Sana’s legs “You still haven’t cum again” She muttered as she leaned down to lick at Sana’s cock causing her to freak out “W-wait! You don’t have to! I’m good as long as you guys are satisfied!” Sana yelped as Nayeon licked down her shaft. When Nayeon didn’t stop Sana complained again, Jihyo crawled over to her. “You’re almost louder than me” Jihyo muttered as she leaned in closer to Sana’s face. “Just shush” Jihyo said against Sana’s lips before finally kissing her and shutting her up. Sana was sure she probably wasn’t going to get sleep.

Surprise! They actually did get sleep, a deep sleep.

            Mina knocked on the door and sighed “You guys didn’t unlock the door” She whined as she gently placed her head against the door. She stood there for a bit before heading to the maknae room “Chaeyoung won’t mind”


	3. Sana x Jeongyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i honestly just forgot to post on here, i've been posting on asianfanfics whoops sorry guys

Jeongyeon sat with her legs crossed as she listened to Nayeon’s story about what had happened with Sana obviously she forced the other two girls to be there for the story and they looked embarrassed to have even done that. “Hey Jeongyeon! Sana went into our room to grab something I took from her” Momo said as she walked into the living room. “Alrig-“ while Jeongyeon was responding there was a loud crash and then Sana screaming “I fell again!”

Jeongyeon automatically stood up, “I’ll listen to the rest of your story later” she said before she walked away to her room and as she walked in, she quickly felt angry and upset. All the things she made with her Legos were knocked over. “Sana I swear to god…” She growled making Sana automatically turn towards her with a shocked expression. “I am so sorry, Jeongyeon!” she yelped. Jeongyeon watched her angrily before sighing, she was about to let Sana off the hook when she remembered what Nayeon was telling her. Jeongyeon smirked at Sana which seemed to have worried the girl quite a bit. “You need to be punished, Sana” Jeongyeon said as she closed the door locking it. Sana became extremely nervous, “I d-don’t think that is necessary” Sana said worriedly as she stood up and sat on the bed. Jeongyeon sighed as she looked down at the Legos stuck to Sana’s legs. She walked over and began to pull the Legos off. Sana suddenly felt relieved and smiled down at the girl who was now taking off Legos that were stuck to her legs. “You are like a prince, Jeongyeon” Sana said with a huge smile, Jeongyeon looked up at Sana and smiled back. “Maybe but I’m not the one with a penis.”

            Sana blinked for a second slightly caught off guard before laughing a bit, “I guess you are right about that” Jeongyeon smiled up at her again before she finished taking all the Legos off of her legs, she then lightly kissed the indents left by the Legos causing Sana to giggle and reach out to run her hand through Jeongyeon’s hair. They shared a sweet silent moment of soft kisses to Sana’s legs. Sana closed her eyes liking the soft feeling of Jeongyeon’s lips against her skin. Sana might have gotten too comfortable because when she felt teeth sink into her thigh she gasped and widened her eyes and sat up straight. “W-what are you doing?” Sana asked as she felt Jeongyeon’s tongue swipe over the bite. “I never said I still wasn’t going to punish you, except I don’t really think you’ll find it much of a punishment” Jeongyeon said with a smirk causing Sana to gulp nervously.

            Sana took a deep breath through her nose as she pulled at the restraints wrapped around her wrists, shivering from her lack of clothing. She would have said something if she wasn’t gagged. Jeongyeon reached up and lightly caressed Sana’s face before leaning down to lightly kiss Sana’s nose. “Mmm” Sana whined as she wiggled slightly. Jeongyeon smirked as she kissed her jaw before kissing down it to her neck. Sana let out a muffled moan before Jeongyeon bit her and ruined it. She let out a whimper when Jeongyeon then proceeded to drag her tongue over the bite again like before. Sana bit down on the cloth in her mouth, she’ll be honest Jeongyeon’s punishment was a little worse than Nayeon and Jihyo’s.

            Jeongyeon continued the process of biting and licking, it felt like she was claiming her as her own as if they were animals going through mating season. Sana would be lying if she said she wasn’t hot and bothered, it would also be a very bad lie cause her dick was standing hard and proud. Jeongyeon looked her in the eyes as she swiped her tongue against Sana’s nipple causing her to whine and squirm under Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon hummed at Sana’s reaction before doing it again. Sana wanted to cry out it was too much, she wasn’t used to her breasts being pleasured…it was weird and overwhelming.

            Sana was shaking which stopped Jeongyeon from doing from doing anything else, she sat up worriedly. She pulled off the gag “Hey are you okay? Was the biting too much?” Jeongyeon asked as she lightly caressed Sana’s face. Sana took deep breathes “Everything was too much” Sana whispered as she closed her eyes. Jeongyeon automatically untied the restraints around Sana’s wrists. Jeongyeon threw the cloth off the bed and pulled Sana’s wrists to her lips kissing them gently. Sana smiled lightly as she opened her eyes to look at Jeongyeon. “I shouldn’t have punished you for knocking over my Legos…that was stupid” Jeongyeon muttered as she smothered Sana with kisses.

            Sana giggled gently “I’m better now, you don’t have to worry…the pain was a little overwhelming and so was the feeling of not being able to touch you” Sana muttered as she leaned up to kiss Jeongyeon lightly on the lip, Jeongyeon leaned in to the kiss and kissed back before pulling back with a smile. “You want to make love?” Jeongyeon asked with a sweet gentle smile. “Y-you want me to just make love to you?” Sana asked as a nervous lump began to form in her throat. “I mean…you don’t seem to like it too rough so I thought slow and gentle might be best…is it not?” Jeongyeon asked with a small laugh. Sana quickly captured her lips in a loving kiss before pulling away with a smile “I would love to make love to you” Sana said with a grin as she flipped their position so Jeongyeon was on her back and Sana was over her.

            Jeongyeon smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck and pulled her down for another kiss “Be gentle” Jeongyeon muttered jokingly against Sana’s lips. Sana chuckled before kissing her again. Sana slowly ran her hands down Jeongyeon’s body to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up to expose Jeongyeon’s breasts. She slowly ran her fingers up her exposed belly to her breasts and lightly cupped them. Jeongyeon didn’t really moan out loud but Sana could see she was feeling it by the slight twitch in her brow. Sana eventually stopped playing with her breasts before moving her hands down to Jeongyeon’s pants and pulling them down slowly and gently before running a finger over Jeongyeon’s obviously damp underwear. Sana smiled when she heard Jeongyeon gasp slightly and twitch against her finger. Sana continued to rub Jeongyeon over her panties teasingly. Jeongyeon slightly opened her mouth and let out a low whimper. Sana leaned down and lightly pecked Jeongyeon’s lips as she pushed her panties aside and pushed her fingers against her slit before running her finger up the wet slit to the girl’s needy clit. When Sana lightly touched Jeongyeon’s clit it set her off “I know foreplay is a part of making love but I’m wet enough!” Jeongyeon exclaimed shocking Sana and embarrassing herself. Jeongyeon flushed from her embarrassment and Sana found it adorable so she leaned down and captured her lips again because honestly who would be able to stop kissing Jeongyeon after being allowed to do so?

            Sana pushed Jeongyeon’s legs open wider as she positioned herself in between them. Jeongyeon kissed back harder than before as she tried to pull Sana even closer than she already was. Sana smiled against her lips as she pushed Jeongyeon’s panties aside again and ran her dick up and down her slit before gently pushing into her vagina causing Jeongyeon to moan in Sana’s mouth. She slowly pushed her way in and then didn’t move waiting for Jeongyeon to get used to her length. After a few minutes of gentle kissing Jeongyeon pulled away “You can move” she muttered as she closed her eyes and put her forehead against Sana’s. Sana slightly nodded and began to pull out, slowly. She stopped once she was almost out and slowly pushed back in. Jeongyeon took a deep breath in as Sana began to move, she moved her hands up Sana’s neck and then into her hair, tangling her fingers in Sana’s long hair. Sana shivered at the feeling of Jeongyeon’s hand in her hair as she thrusted again still slowly like before.

            Jeongyeon sighed in pleasure as she pulled lightly at Sana’s hair. Sana smiled as she kissed her again before going a little faster but not rough like she was sure Jeongyeon would have loved. Jeongyeon kissed back as she rolled her hips up against Sana’s. Sana moaned against Jeongyeon’s lips before finally deciding to do what Jeongyeon would love and she pulled out slowly then slammed back into her causing Jeongyeon’s eyes to widen as she moaned loudly. Sana pulled back and made sure to bite Jeongyeon’s bottom lip as she did so. She then kissed the corner of Jeongyeon’s mouth before kissing down her jaw to her neck and gently sucking before biting down, Jeongyeon let out another loud moan as she rolled her hips again. Sana held back a moan when she thrusted again because she felt how tight Jeongyeon had gotten.

            She delivered a few more bites to Jeongyeon causing her to moan each time. Sana let out a groan every time Jeongyeon pulled at her hair, she thrusted a few more times with loud pants before she was pulled down into a heated kiss. Jeongyeon ran her tongue over Sana’s lips and then pushing her tongue into Sana’s mouth as soon as she opened it. Their tongues automatically rubbed together and then began to fight for dominance. The fight didn’t last long as Sana let Jeongyeon win the battle. Sana moaned as Jeongyeon’s tongue ran across her teeth before rubbing against her tongue again. Sana slammed her hips down against Jeongyeon’s hips causing the shorter haired girl to gasp into her mouth before breaking their kiss as she pulled at Sana’s hair from the pleasure. “Please keep going like that!” Jeongyeon pleaded as she pushed her head into Sana’s neck. “I’m close!” Jeongyeon added desperately. Sana let out a hum from how desperate Jeongyeon was being, she did what Jeongyeon wanted though and slammed into her a few more times before Jeongyeon pulled harder on Sana’s hair and let out a squeal as her body arched and twitched.

            Sana slowly pushed in and out moaning slightly as she helped Jeongyeon ride out her orgasm before pulling out and pulling back. She took Jeongyeon’s head off her shoulder and kissed her gently. Jeongyeon smiled and kissed back before pushing Sana off and onto her back and crawling in between Sana’s legs. “You still haven’t gotten off yet” Jeongyeon said with a smirk as she slowly and gently ran her fingers up Sana’s penis. Sana gasped at the feeling of Jeongyeon’s fingers. “I should show you how good I am with my tongue” Jeongyeon said as she licked her lips, Sana shuddered and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

            Sana finally left Jeongyeon’s room, hair a mess and clothes wrinkled from being forced off of her. She sleepily walked down the hallway to her room. She bumped into Dahyun who looked at her weirdly, “Don’t ask”


	4. Sana x Momo

“No! Sana, you aren’t doing it right again!” Momo groaned as she stomped over to Sana who was bent over panting heavily as she gripped her knees, “I’m sorry, I’m really trying” Sana whined as she fixed her posture and wiped the sweat from her brow. Momo’s gaze softened and she sighed before letting out a light hearted laugh “You don’t have to be sorry, everyone learns at their own pace” Momo said as she pushed Sana’s hair out of her face causing Sana to pout. “I’ve just been super sore lately” Sana said as she lightly rubbed at her legs. Momo looked over at her again before putting her hands over Sana’s. “I’ll help you with the position of your legs and then we can stop and I’ll give you a massage, okay?” Momo asked with a smile as she lightly ran her thumbs over Sana’s knuckles. Sana smiled back at her best friend, “Yes, thank you Momo!”

            Sana stood up straight with her legs spread as she waited for Momo to fix her position. Momo bent down in front of her on her knees and lightly trailed her hand up Sana’s calf as she moved it.  Sana smiled and laughed a bit at the touch which caused Momo to look up at her with a grin. Momo moved to the girl’s other leg to make her position correct. Sana giggled as Momo moved up her leg, it tickled. Momo grinned wider the more Sana laughed, eventually she forgot about trying to fix her leg posture and was just tickling her. Sana convulsed in laughter as she reached out to push on Momo’s head to try and stop her. Momo let out her own laugh as her fingers moved up to Sana’s thighs to tickle there too. Sana closed her eyes tightly as she laughed causing Momo to smile widely but that smile soon disappeared as Sana let out a small moan. Sana’s eyes quickly shot open wide as she took her hands off of Momo’s head and brought them to her mouth, covering it.

            Momo stared at her making eye contact as she began to trace over the spot she had just tickled. Sana furrowed her brows at Momo, she wanted to move her hand away from her mouth and ask what Momo was doing but she didn’t trust herself enough to not let out another moan from the touches she was receiving. Momo was still in a small daze as she continued to rub at the spot before looking down and smiling. “You got the leg position right” Momo stated as she removed her hands from Sana’s legs. Sana looked down and reluctantly removed her hand from her mouth. “I’ll give you your massage now” Momo said as she gently tugged Sana onto the ground facing the mirror of the practice room. Sana let herself be tugged down to the floor, Momo smiled as Sana willingly let herself be tugged down to the floor. Momo then crawled behind Sana and began to light rub at her back making sure to really rub out the knots. Sana shivered at the first touch to her back before she melted into the touches and let out a small groan of relief and pleasure.

            Momo happily continued to rub at Sana’s back before moving up to her shoulders and began to add pressure to the spots she rubbed. Sana again shivered at the feeling of Momo’s hands but hummed as she started to feel more comfortable. Sana closed her eyes as time passed feeling slightly sleepy. Everything was normal as Momo continued with the massage until Sana felt a hand run down the front of her body all the way to her crotch. Sana jumped a bit as she eyes opened wide and she tried to turn her head to look at Momo. “W-what are you doing?” Sana asked with a small nervous laugh as her face turned a bright red. Momo laughed “Sana did you not realize that you had gotten hard from me touching your thighs?” Momo asked with a smirk as she lightly squeezed at Sana’s length through her pants. Sana swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. “I didn’t” She admitted embarrassingly. “Maybe you’ve gotten used to getting hard now so you don’t notice?” Momo suggested as she rubbed at Sana’s length causing the other girl to twitch. “M-maybe” Sana responded back as she squirmed a bit. Momo chuckled as she stopped rubbing at Sana’s length. “Let’s get you out of these pants”

            Sana complied with what Momo wanted and took off her pants just to throw them to the side. “Ah, so Jeongyeon did get to you” Momo said as she reached out and rubbed a finger over a few healing bite marks on her thigh making her gasp. Momo smirked mischievously at Sana, “Did you like that?” Momo asked as she rubbed at a bite mark again. Sana whined instead of actually responding. Momo laid on her stomach in front of Sana, gently placing her hands onto Sana’s thighs and massaged them. Sana bit her lip as she reached down to run her hand through Momo’s hair. Momo leaned down and softly kissed a bite mark. Sana whimpered before muttering a quiet “Momo” as she ruffled the slightly older girl’s hair. Momo pulled away and looked up at Sana with a smirk as she reached out and ran her hands over her bulge again. “Let me help you relax with my mouth” Momo said as she lightly tapped her lips teasingly. Sana flushed as she lightly bit her lower lip, she honestly shouldn’t be so embarrassed since the other members have been all over her as of recently but the thought of her best friend sucking her off was….well…embarrassing. “G-go ahead” Sana stuttered out as she looked away blushing. Momo cooed happily, “You are so cute~”

            The next thing that happened was that Momo’s hands were down her underwear pulling out her member and then her member was quickly taken into Momo’s hot wet mouth. Sana let out a moan and she lightly pulled Momo’s hair. She squirmed and closed her eyes as the pleasure of Momo’s mouth took over her. Sana pulled a little harder at Momo’s hair as she began to suck on the head of her member, Sana gasped and bucked her hips up. Momo smirked against Sana’s member as she took more of it into her mouth. Sana let out an audible moan as she ran her fingers through Momo’s hair again.  

            Momo eventually pulled her mouth off of Sana’s dick with a pop. “I found a new beauty mark” Momo said with a wide grin as she lightly tapped the shaft of Sana’s dick causing it to twitch in need. Sana bit her lip once again and looked away in embarrassment. Momo leaned up and kissed Sana lightly on the lips, Sana quickly kissed back placing her hands on Momo’s hips. They pulled away after they began to need air, they made eye contact and smiled at each other before laughing. “I can’t believe I sucked my best friend’s dick” Momo laughed as she pushed her hair out of her face. “Well I can believe it, everyone has been acting weirdly and really wanting to get in my pants” Sana admitted as she thought about the four girls who had already fucked her. “Am I any different?” Momo asked as she stared intently at Sana. Sana stared back nervously before responding “W-well you are still trying to get in my pants and you succeeded but I think I would rather have sex with you rather than the others” Sana said with a gentle smile, she thought about adding a “Probably” at the end of that sentence but that would just be really mean. Momo blushed at the comment and laid a chaste kiss on Sana’s lips. “That’s sweet of you but I know you would rather be in this situation with Dahyun or Tzuyu” Momo said with a laugh as she lightly smacked Sana’s shoulder. Sana gasped at what Momo said “Hey! I’m being serious! You are my best friend and I love you the most!” Sana exclaimed as she tried to defend herself. Momo let out a hum of disbelief, “Suuuuuure you do, you player” Momo said as she playfully pushed Sana away from her. “I’m telling the truth!” Sana whined as she tackled Momo.

            They begin to roll around and fight for dominance. “Snake!” Momo yelled before she was pinned to the floor with Sana on top of her. They look at each other as they gasp for air, Sana then couldn’t help herself as she leaned down and locked their lips together into a heated kiss as her knee slipped in between Momo’s legs and was pushed up against her crotch. Momo moaned into Sana’s mouth as their tongues rolled against each other’s. They pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between each other’s mouths. “I’ll be honest with you,” Momo said as she took a deep breath before adding “I really want you inside of me” Sana couldn’t stop the smile that grew on her face at Momo’s words ”I’ll be honestly with you, I feel the same way”

            Sana and Momo stared into the mirror of the practice room at their reflections as Sana began to insert herself into Momo, they both let out a moan as Sana pushed all the way in. Sana couldn’t help herself from looking at Momo’s face in the mirror, her face was slightly flushed, her eyebrows were furrowed, and small sweat drops rolled down her face. Sana watched intently as Momo stuck her tongue out and ran it across her lips. Sana let out a little whimper before she began to thrust her hips up startling Momo who was just getting used to having Sana inside of her. Sana became quite fascinated with Momo in the mirror, she watched as her face contorted with pleasure and how her boobs jiggled with every thrust Sana made into her. Sana couldn’t help almost cumming when Momo started to moan and cry out her name, it was just so hot.

            Momo reached back and gripped at Sana’s hair and the back of her shirt they neglected to take off. “Fuck! Sana, I’m going to cum soon!” Momo yelped as she closed her eyes tightly as she gyrated her hips. Sana let out her own small moan as she slammed into Momo again, “Me too” she groaned out. It took a few minutes after that for both of them to be moaning out each other’s names as they came undone. They eventually came down from their high and pulled each other into a gentle sweet kiss before pulling away with smiles.

            Sana and Momo were cleaning up the practice room when Sana turned to Momo “This isn’t going to ruin our friendship, right?” Sana asked as she looked down at her feet with a worried expression. Momo sighed as she walked over to Sana and lightly kissed her. “Has it ruined your relationship with the others?” Momo asked as she wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck. Sana thought about it and no it didn’t. Sana and Mina still had friendly conversations and watched movies, Sana and Nayeon still cuddled together here and there, Sana and Jihyo still cook and eat together, and recently Jeongyeon has let Sana play with her Legos which means their relationship was better, and nothing was awkward when all of them were around each other. “No, they didn’t get ruined” Sana said as she wrapped her arms around Momo’s waist. “Good, then ours won’t change unless you want to be more than friends but you’re still a snake so maybe fuck buddies would be better?” Momo questioned with a smirk as she looked into Sana’s eyes. Sana smiled and kissed her nose “Speaking of which, I’m sorry for cumming inside” Sana said as she kissed her forehead this time. Momo began to laugh so hard she had to hold her stomach “There is no reason to be sorry, it’s not like we can get pregnant from your cum. It’s not like you are fertile” Momo said with more laughter as she began to walk away to finish cleaning.

Fertile? Sana honestly never thought about that. Was she fertile? She should definitely find out because if she is, she has messed up badly. She came in both Nayeon and Momo so she very much hopes she isn’t fertile, she doesn’t want baby snakes yet.


	5. Chaeyoung x Sana

Chaeyoung had woken up to a dip in her bed, she quickly recognized it as Mina. She didn’t question why Mina was in her bed but Mina told her anyways. Over the next few weeks she noticed how the girls didn’t act any differently around Sana, if anything they acted even closer. Chaeyoung soon realized Jeongyeon and Momo became part of Sana’s list of fucks and honestly Chaeyoung was a little jealous, she kinda wishes her relationship with Sana was better and for the fact that Jeongyeon let Sana play with her Legos. They were no jam buds and she still didn’t let her touch her Legos!

Chaeyoung was a little surprised when Sana came up to her and begged her to teacher her how to rap. Chaeyoung said “Yes” after a few moments of hesitation, she knew she was next on the list of fucks but she didn’t mind…If it meant she would get closer to Sana. Chaeyoung wouldn’t make the first move, she would wait and see how Sana would approach her about having sex. They decided that they would have their first rap practice Monday next week which was still like five days away. Chaeyoung will wait no matter how excited and impatient she really felt.

Chaeyoung was a bit annoyed when nothing happened their first practice. It had gone like a normal practice would, she rapped a verse, taught it to Sana, had her try it, and then help her with her pronunciation while talking fast so people would be able to hear what she was saying and understand. The timer went off that Chaeyoung had set so they knew they had to leave. “Thank you so much, Chaeyoung!” Sana said as she pulled Chaeyoung into a quick hug and pecked her cheek. Chaeyoung flushed a bit ant lightly touched her cheek as she watched Sana skip to the door and turned back around when she got to the door, “Can’t wait for next Monday!” Sana said with a huge smile before leaving. Chaeyoung nodded and mumbled a small “Me too” Chaeyoung sighed, this was going to be harder on her than she thought.

They had about four more practices after the first one and Chaeyoung was getting super impatient and definitely sexually frustrated. Maybe she wasn’t next on the list of fucks. Chaeyoung lays on her bed with her imagination running wild, Chaeyoung slowly pushed her hands in her pants. She let out a quiet sigh of pleasure before looking around the room at the other two girls who were sleeping soundly, they were the only three Sana hasn’t fucked yet. Chaeyoung inserted a finger into herself as she continued to think and imagine. She was a bit surprised that Sana didn’t fuck Dahyun and Tzuyu first since she always showed the girls a lot of affection. Chaeyoung bit her bottom lip so she wouldn’t moan out loud. All she heard from the other girls is how good Sana is in bed and how considerate she is by making sure they cum. Chaeyoung thought about Sana fucking her from behind, gripping her hips as she thrusted, or occasionally spanking her. Chaeyoung was even more turned on and soon she hit her climax. After coming down from her high she turned to look at the other girls and let out a sigh of relief that they were sleeping.

It was finally Monday again and she sat at the practice room waiting for Sana. She stared at the door and smiled as she saw the door open. Sana greeted her with a hug and sat down. They began the lesson normally, she was having fun teaching Sana and she wasn’t paying much attention to if the girl was actually listening to her though she did notice that instead of looking at the rap on the paper where Chaeyoung was writing she was staring at her. Chaeyoung wasn’t expecting Sana to speak, “You are really good at rapping, I wonder what else you can do with your mouth” Chaeyoung felt heat start to burn her lower body as she looked at Sana. She didn’t say anything as she got on her knees in front of Sana and began to unbuckle her belt. There was no protest from Sana as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, she ran her hand over Sana’s crotch through her pants. She made sure to make eye contact with Sana the whole time as she rubbed at her crotch making her hard. Chaeyoung felt pride rise in her stomach as Sana let out a small whine. Chaeyoung smirked as she pulled down Sana’s jeans along with her underwear. Chaeyoung stared at Sana’s penis in astonishment, this was the first ever real dick she has ever seen. She wrapped her fingers around the member nervously and began to gently rub at it. Sana hummed in approval as she slightly squirmed in her seat. Chaeyoung leaned down and slightly licked the tip of Sana’s penis, it was a little salty but it was a taste Chaeyoung could get used to. She looked up locking eyes with Sana as she swirled her tongue around Sana’s tip. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smile as Sana made eye contact back, she gently enveloped Sana into her mouth and lightly sucked causing Sana to let out a moan and reach down to tangle her hands into Chaeyoung’s hair. Chaeyoung hummed against Sana’s cock as she leaned her head into Sana’s hands happily. Sana whimpered and Chaeyoung took this as a sign to continue and took more of Sana into her mouth. Chaeyoung reached up to place her hands on Sana’s legs to help her keep her balance because she could feel her knees starting to ache.

After feeling her balanced had returned she wrapped her hands around the part of Sana’s cock she couldn’t take into her mouth and bobbed her head on the part of Sana’s sock she could take in, she felt her confidence skyrocket as Sana let out a loud moan and gripped harder at her hair. “I w-was right to ask that q-question” Sana stuttered out with a moan as she tightly closed her eyes. Chaeyoung pulled up and chuckled a bit before sucking on Sana’s tip again as her hands worked at the base of Sana’s penis. “F-fuck!” Sana yelped as she slightly squirmed and twitched. “You’re so good! I’m going to cum” Sana whined as she let go of Chaeyoung’s hair and instead pushed on her forehead to try and push her away. Chaeyoung was stubborn and stayed on her cock sucking at her dick. It didn’t take long for Sana to be gasping out in pleasure as she came. Chaeyoung pulled away after several seconds. Then her phone went off signaling that time was up. Sana quickly stood up, pulled her underwear and jeans up and buckled her belt. Chaeyoung watched as Sana gathered herself and walked towards the door and turned around. “Thank you for today, Chaeyoung” Sana said before she left. Once she was gone Chaeyoung swallowed and all she could think was “Bitter”

Chaeyoung found herself in her bed masturbating again, she kept looking at Tzuyu and Dahyun again while she did so because it would be embarrassing for them to see her like that, right? She turned on her side and faced the wall as she finished herself off. She pulled her fingers out of her panties and stared at them, they were covered in her juices and when she spread her fingers apart they were connected by sticky threads. Chaeyoung got up and grabbed a tissue to wipe off her fingers when she heard a shuffle of blankets and then a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Dahyun with a warm smile “Can’t sleep?” Dahyun asked. “Yeah…I’ve been having nightmares, I would rather not talk about it” Chaeyoung lied with a small smile, she wasn’t having nightmare in fact she dreamt of the opposite and was having wet dreams but she wouldn’t tell Dahyun that. Dahyun looked at her with worry before hugging her, “Sleep with me tonight?” Chaeyoung wanted to say no but when she looked into Dahyun’s eyes she automatically said yes. That night cradled in Dahyun’s arms she didn’t have any wet dreams, she actually didn’t dream at all.

The next two days Sana has acted normally around her. She didn’t mention anything they did in the practice room and since she didn’t mention anything Chaeyoung didn’t either. On the third day things started to happen, Sana purposely sat next to Chaeyoung and began to run her hand up and down her inner thigh. Chaeyoung bit her lip and flushed, “Chaeyoung are you okay? You’re looking a bit flushed” Jihyo asked as she leaned forward to place her hand on her forehead. Chaeyoung shot Sana a sideways glance which made Sana smile and remove her hand. Chaeyoung looked back at Jihyo and the lightly touching her forehead, “I’m fine Jihyo, you don’t have to worry” Chaeyoung said with a wide smile as she gave Jihyo’s hand a small squeeze before letting go of it. Jihyo believed her and left but so did Sana.

The fourth day Chaeyoung was cooking when she felt a presence behind her, she didn’t feel like checking who it was but when another body pressed flushed up against her’s and arms wrapped around her waist she knew who it was. Chaeyoung didn’t say anything but she let out a shaky moan when Sana started to grind against her. Chaeyoung bit her lip to hold in any moan since some of the others were in the other room. Chaeyoung felt Sana’s hands run down her sides then go in between both of them to rest her hands on Chaeyoung’s butt giving it a squeeze. Chaeyoung let out a small whine and was about to ask Sana to touch her more when Nayeon yelled from another room, “Sana! Can you come help me real quick?” Sana automatically let go of Chaeyoung and backed off of her. “I’m coming, Nayeon!” Sana yelled as she ran to where Nayeon’s voice came from. Chaeyoung stood in astonishment before snapping out of it when the water in the pot began to boil over. “Fuck” Chaeyoung muttered as she reached up and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

The fifth day Chaeyoung couldn’t take it anymore, she was so frustrated not just any sort of frustrated but sexually frustrated. Chaeyoung grabbed Sana by the hand and dragged her into the maknae room, luckily the others weren’t there. She pushed Sana onto the bed and mounted her. She straddled Sana’s midsection, she leaned down bringing her lips inches away from Sana’s. “You have been teasing me so much, I’m so sexually frustrated…so sexually frustrated that I’ve been touching myself” Chaeyoung admitting in a seductive whisper, her face showed her true emotions of embarrassment though since it was bright red. Sana’s eyes were wide at first before she relaxed and smiled leaning up to kiss Chaeyoung gently. Chaeyoung quickly kissed back, deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as Sana’s placed her hands on Chaeyoung’s hips, lightly drawing patterns on her skin with her thumbs. Chaeyoung let out a small sigh of pleasure against Sana’s lips. They both pulled back after a bit of time to take a few deep breaths before they moved to kiss each other again. Chaeyoung stopped short when someone walked in. “Um…” Chaeyoung turned around and quickly got off of Sana. Chaeyoung lightly bit her tongue in worry as she made eye contact with Tzuyu. “Am I interrupting something?” Tzuyu asked as she furrowed her brows. Chaeyoung was about to answer when Sana did instead, “No, I was just leaving” Chaeyoung was going to protest what Sana said but decided not to and just let her walk out. Tzuyu watched Sana leave before turning to look back at Chaeyoung. “So are you and her-“

Chaeyoung quickly cut her off, “No, we aren’t having sex or dating” Tzuyu looked at her suspiciously before walking over to Chaeyoung to lightly ruffle the smaller girl’s hair. “It’s okay if you are, I know about the others and if she is doing this stuff with you that probably means me and Dahyun are last, right?” Tzuyu said with a small smile gracing her lips. “Does that make you sad?” Chaeyoung asked as she stared Tzuyu in the eyes. The only answer she got was a shake of the head. “Liar” Chaeyoung muttered as she got up and left the room.

The sixth day everyone went to the mall, everyone was split up into groups or pairs. Mina and Momo quickly ran off somewhere, Nayeon and Jeongyeon headed to the clothing store, Jihyo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu went towards the small jewelry shops, leaving Chaeyoung and Sana. Chaeyoung turned to Sana, “Where do you wanna go?” she asked. “I have no clue-“ Sana was quickly cut off when her stomach made a grumble. Chaeyoung stared at her for a few seconds as Sana’s face turned red from embarrassment, Chaeyoung busted out laughing. “It seems to me that you know where to go” Chaeyoung said while she wiped her eyes from tears that have formed from laughing. They made their way to the food court with Chaeyoung making bad jokes that Sana gave pity laughs to. They got their food and sat down in a small are in the corner away from everyone, that’s when the touching started. Sana ran her hand up Chaeyoung’s thigh making Chaeyoung choke a bit on her food. She turned and looked at Sana with wide eyes who was just eating her food and acting like she wasn’t doing anything. Chaeyoung held back a moan when she felt Sana’s fingers glided against her inner thigh. Chaeyoung shivered as Sana’s fingers lightly rubbed over the crotch area of her shorts. Chaeyoung yelped a bit when she heard and felt Sana unbutton her jean shorts.

“W-what are you doing?” Chaeyoung stuttered out as she squirmed. “I’m not doing anything” Sana said in a teasing tone as she ran her fingers against Chaeyoung’s underwear waist line. She whined, she wanted this but not in public in front of multiple people where they might even be filming them, they are ‘kinda’ famous. “W-what if people see us?” Chaeyoung asked nervously as Sana lightly rubbed at her clothes womanhood. “They won’t just act like you are tired or not feeling well and hide your face in my neck” Sana suggested as her fingers dipped into Chaeyoung’s panties. Chaeyoung whimpered and nodded as she automatically moved to place her head into the crook of Sana’s neck. She heard Sana giggle a little as she ran her finger over Chaeyoung’s slit making her jump a bit and gasp against her neck. Even though Chaeyoung couldn’t see Sana’s face she knew she was definitely enjoying this just by the fingers teasingly running up and down her slit occasionally adding a bit more pressure whenever she neared her clit. “Sana…” Chaeyoung quietly moaned against her neck sending shivers up Sana’s body. “How much do you want it?” Sana asked quietly as she stopped all movements of her hand. Chaeyoung whined and grinded her hips up to meet Sana’s hand in need. “I want it so much, I’ve waited so long to feel your fingers inside of me…every time we come close we get interrupted so I want it and I want it now” It took everything for Chaeyoung not to scream that out.

She knew Sana enjoyed her answer when the girl hummed and stuck her fingers in between her folds. “Oh yes” Chaeyoung moaned quietly into her ear as she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation more. She bucked her hips when Sana pushed her fingertip into her entrance. When Sana didn’t move her finger, Chaeyoung began to complain and protest so Sana began to move her finger in and out causing Chaeyoung to stop protesting and let out a small groan. Sana used her thumb to rub at her clit causing her to moan quite loud, Sana froze. “Chaeyoung? Are you okay?” Sana asked worriedly, Chaeyoung was confused at first before she realized Sana was acting. Chaeyoung pulled back to meet Sana’s gaze “I’m fine, my stomach just hurts quite a lot” she said with a small faked pained smile. Sana frowned and furrowed her brows “Then rest a bit more” Sana said as she pushed Chaeyoung’s head back against her neck. Sana leaned close to her ear “You can’t be that loud” Sana whispered. “I’m sorry” Chaeyoung whispered back. “Honestly I would love to hear your moans and I don’t care what the public thinks but I don’t want them to hear your moans because those are for me and me only” Sana said possessively as she gently nipped Chaeyoung’s ear causing her to jerk against Sana. Sana began to push her finger deeper, Chaeyoung let out a quiet moan. Chaeyoung lightly bit Sana’s neck not really wanting to make a mark and have it discovered.

Sana let out a small sigh as she pumped her finger in and out, making sure to still pay attention to the girl’s clit. Chaeyoung let out a muffled whimper, she jerked once again as Sana’s finger pressed up against her walls. Chaeyoung gasped and stopped biting Sana’s neck “Oh fuck, Sana! That spot…” Chaeyoung whined causing Sana to chuckle as she repeatedly hit the spot. Without a word Chaeyoung began to have the best orgasm of her life so far. “Would you like to continue in the bathroom?” Sana asked as she took her fingers out of Chaeyoung and her panties. “Yeah” Chaeyoung mumbled as she shakily buttoned up her shorts before standing up, Sana followed right after her. They began to make their way to the bathroom when Jeongyeon stopped them. “Our manager wants us home” They both sighed and complied.

It was finally Monday again and Chaeyoung couldn’t hide the giddy feeling in her stomach. Dahyun and Tzuyu even gave her a weird look when she woke up super happy and excited. She didn’t care that the other members were giving her weird looks either, she was happy because she was going to get laid and no weird looks was gonna ruin that for her. Chaeyoung sat in the practice room impatiently waiting for Sana. She was shaking her leg a lot as she got even more impatient and horny, she reached over and checked her phone…Sana was late. Chaeyoung honestly couldn’t handle how horny she was and stuck her hand into her underwear, she was soaked. She began to do everything Sana did to her yesterday, she pushed her finger deep inside herself and rubbed circles on her clit. She jumped a bit when the door opened, “Sorry I’m late! I got caught up helping Mo-“ Sana cut herself off and stared at her “Wow” she muttered as she just stood there. Chaeyoung pulled her hand out of her panties and pulled Sana into the room. “Because you are late we don’t have much time, so shut up and fuck me” Chaeyoung exclaimed as she quickly unbuckled Sana’s belt and pulled down her pants before rubbing at her crotch to make her hard which was easy. Sana laughed a bit at Chaeyoung’s eagerness before she let out a small moan from her touches. “Good you are hard now” Chaeyoung said as she stood up and pushed Sana into a seat.

She jumped when she felt a hand rub at against her crotch. “No need, I am ready for you” Chaeyoung said as she pulled down her underwear. “I can tell” Sana said with a smirk as she pulled her hand up to show how wet her hand became after just a brief touch, Chaeyoung’s face flushed from embarrassment. Sana let out a small laugh as she pulled Chaeyoung into her arms. “Well we are both ready so let’s do it” Sana whispered into Chaeyoung’s ear causing her to shiver from excitement.

Chaeyoung put her palms on the table and leaned forward showing Sana her wet sex by spreading her legs. Chaeyoung felt another shiver run up her spine when she heard Sana let out a satisfied sigh. “You’re so wet for me” Sana purred as she ran her fingers along Chaeyoung’s slit. Chaeyoung let out a small breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “Sana…c-can you please just- ah…give it to me?” Chaeyoung begged as Sana gently rubbed her clit. “Alright, I’ll give it to you” Sana said completely amused as she gently grabbed her member and rubbed it over her pussy letting out a small groan. “I’m going in now” Sana mumbled as she lined herself up with Chaeyoung’s entrance and pushed in. “Fuck” they both muttered, Chaeyoung began to eagerly move her hips causing Sana to whine in pleasure before beginning to thrust. Chaeyoung closed her eyes tightly as she let out little moans. “Sana you need to hurry up and make us cum before we run out of time!” Chaeyoung yelped reminding Sana of their time limit as Sana hit her deep inside. “Way to add pressure” Sana whined as she slammed into Chaeyoung which seemed to be a sensitive spot because the girl moaned out loudly.

Sana quietly snaked her hands down Chaeyoung’s hips to her pussy, she used one of her hands to spread her lips while the other one was used to play with her clit. Chaeyoung moaned out loudly as her eyes shot open wide from the pleasure. “Fuck Sana!” Chaeyoung yelled as she began to dig her nails into the table. “Fuck, you’re really tight” Sana groaned as her thrusts began to slow. “I’m going to cum soon” Chaeyoung whimpered as she bucked her hips back up against Sana, she was completely overstimulated with everything Sana was doing to her. “Me too” Sana said as her thrusts picked up pace again. Chaeyoung let out small gasps before she climaxed, Sana soon followed after coming undone. They both panted heavily, after a while Sana took herself out of Chaeyoung and turned her around so they were facing each other. Chaeyoung leaned up and kissed Sana who automatically kissed back. The alarm on Chaeyoung’s phone went off signaling that their time was up.

“Hey Chaeyoung, can you come here?” Chaeyoung quickly stood up and walked over to where Jeongyeon has called her from. When Chaeyoung walked in she was greeted with a phone to her face. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the screen and see it clearly. It was a video titled “Sana takes care of a sick Chaeyoung” it was a video from when they were in the mall and Sana was fingering her. Though in the video it did look as though Sana was just helping a friend out and not in fact fingering her. “Care to explain what this is?” Jeongyeon asked with a raise of her brow.

“Fuck”


	6. Tzuyu x Sana x Dahyun

Sana was a little more than confused as she read posts of once saying Saida and Satzu were dying. Sana furrowed her brows as she began to read the comments,

“Sana seems to be hanging out more with the other members…how sad…poor Tzuyu”

“But doesn’t it seem like Dahyun and Tzuyu are avoiding her a bit?” Huh? Were they avoiding Sana? She hasn’t really noticed.

“I guess you’re kinda right but Datzu seems to rising lol two victims of the snake find each other” Well now that Sana thinks about it those two have been spending time with each other.

Sana looked up at all the twice members around her except for Tzuyu and Dahyun, it was very quiet and Sana decided to break that silence. “Hey guys is Saida and Satzu dying?”

Everyone looked up at her and they were still silent but they looked slightly uncomfortable but Jihyo decided to speak, “Well Sana…um…they kinda are dying a bit”

Sana’s eyes widened, “B-but how?”

Nayeon scoffed, “Sana you literally killed them yourself”

A few mumbles of agreements were heard before Sana decided to ask a question again, “I don’t understand, what did I do?”

“Imma just throw this guess out there but maybe just maybe! It’s because you had sex with us and not them” Jeongyeon said with a small sigh.

Sana’s head felt like it was gonna explode, she lost her relationship with two of her best friends because she couldn’t control her hormones?

Momo reached over and pulled Sana into a hug, Sana quickly hugged her back. Momo rubbed her back as Sana let out a small whine from being upset.

“Hey um…Me and Dahyun are gonna go out for a bit”

Sana automatically shot up at the sound of Tzuyu’s voice and turned to look at the two girls she missed hanging out and flirting with. Tzuyu had an emotionless face while Dahyun seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, why was she uncomfortable? Sana then realized she was hugging Momo at the moment, she slowly stopped hugging Momo.

“Well we are going to go now” Tzuyu said, Sana’s eyes immediately locked onto Dahyun and Tzuyu’s locked hands as they began to walk towards the front door.

“Wait! Can I come?” Sana asked loudly halting the two younger girls.

When Tzuyu turned around Sana saw a small twitch of her brow, Tzuyu and Dahyun stared at her for a few seconds before looking at each other. “No” Tzuyu said and then they both left. Sana felt completely defeated as she sat back down next to Momo and crawled back into her arms. Everyone felt sorry for Sana, they all looked at each other before Chaeyoung spoke up,

“Sana, they are very sensitive girls…you need to show them that you love them” Chaeyoung said with a nod of agreement from Mina.

“I say just kiss and make up” Nayeon quickly added on in a mumble.

“Kiss and make up…” Sana softly repeated, she was already now forming a plan.

It was a few days later and Sana decided to put her plan to work. Sana had picked a day where everyone was out, don’t ask her where they were because she didn’t even bother to ask buuuut Tzuyu and Dahyun just happened to be home and in their shared room.

Maybe this plan wouldn’t work out well but Sana had to try, she slowly opened the Maknae room’s door and was greeted with a frown from Tzuyu and a look of surprise on Dahyun’s face.

“What do you want?” Tzuyu asked as she put down her phone and Dahyun did the same to give Sana their full attention.

Sana shifted a bit uncomfortably in her spot, “I’m…sorry”

“Wha-“

“You’re sorry?”

Tzuyu was completely cut off by Dahyun, Sana switched her gaze between the two girls.

“Yes, I am sorry because I am a jerk who can’t control her hormones and it messed up the relationship I have with you guys” Sana said with a small pout.

“Come in and sit” Tzuyu said though it sounded more like a demand that Sana was quick to listen to with a small apology for just standing in the door way. Dahyun patted her bed for Sana to sit and Tzuyu quickly joined them on it.

“I forgive you” Dahyun quickly voiced out before she turned and looked at Tzuyu who furrowed her brows before letting out a small, “Me too”

Sana smiled brightly as she pulled them both into a hug, at first they became stiff before melting into the hug and hugging back. They stayed in that embrace for a bit longer before Sana pulled away.

Sana thought for a moment about what to do and that’s when Nayeon words popped back into her head, “Kiss and make up” she already did the make up part but now she still needed to do the kiss part.

Sana looked at Tzuyu and thought this would be the best time to just go for it so she did, Sana cupped Tzuyu’s face and leaned in kissing her lips. Tzuyu jumped and even Dahyun let out a small gasp of surprise.

Tzuyu tried to squirm away but Sana didn’t let her get away as she kissed her harder and before running her tongue over the younger’s bottom lip causing her to gasp to which Sana quickly used as an opportunity to push her tongue into her mouth. It didn’t take too long after that for Tzuyu to stop struggling and melt into the kiss. Dahyun still seemed to be in shock because she didn’t say anything or do anything while this kiss went on.

Sana finally pulled away leaving Tzuyu trying to catch her breath, when Sana turned to look at Dahyun she was slightly flustered and sweating. They made eye contact and Dahyun gasped and widened her eyes before quickly getting up.

“I...I need to use the bathroom!”

Sana didn’t believe that one bit so she grabbed Dahyun’s wrist and pulled her in giving her a strong passionate kiss. Dahyun let out a small choked noise of surprise before she responded to the kiss, not fighting it at all. This kiss continued for quite some time before Sana pulled away with a gasp as she felt a hand run across her belly to the buttons on her jeans.

Sana looked over at Tzuyu with wide eyes, Tzuyu was acting like what she was totally normal she only showed a small amount of embarrassment as she snapped open one of the buttons.

“Take…take them off”

Sana didn’t have to be told twice, she quickly stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and zipped down the zipped before pulling them down all the way to her ankles but of course she struggled a bit because of how tight they were.

Dahyun seemed to realize what was going on now as she saw Sana’s bulge in her underwear, “O-oh I um…wasn’t expecting this...”

Sana let out a small chuckle as she reached forward and began to pet Dahyun, Tzuyu slightly pout before reaching forward and rubbing the inside of Sana’s thigh causing her to let out a small breath.

“I like that” Sana voiced out as Tzuyu continued to rub the inside of Sana’s thigh, Tzuyu gave her a small smile as she began to draw patterns on her inner thigh.

Dahyun took a small breath in to relax herself before she reached up underneath Sana’s shirt and began to lightly run her nails against her skin causing Sana to shudder.

The longer these touches went on the more squeamish and sensitive Sana felt and she was sure the other girls could tell from the tent forming in her underwear. Sana let out a small whine as Dahyun’s hands dipped lower and Tzuyu’s hands began to move up.

“C-can I remove my underwear?” Sana asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Tzuyu and Dahyun looked at each other before giving each other a nod, Sana thought this meant she could take them off but when she moved her hands down to do so Tzuyu pushed them away.

“We’ll do it” Dahyun said as she brought her hands to one side of Sana’s underwear and Tzuyu moved her’s to the other side.

Sana gulped as she felt her erection throb from this act of seeing two attractive girls remove her underwear. Once her underwear was off she felt the need to cover her junk from how the two younger girls were staring.

Dahyun was the one to make the first move as she lightly gripped Sana’s dick and began to rub it up and down, Sana already felt weak in the knees. Dahyun continued to do this sometimes looking up at Sana to see if she was doing it right, every time Sana let out a small moan she seemed to smile a bit with confidence.

Sana closed her eyes before opening them once again as she felt something hot and wet engulf her penis head and begin to suck, Tzuyu was sucking her dick.

“Oh fuck…” Sana groaned out, she felt so weak.

“You should watch your language” Dahyun said in a teasing tone as she began to move her hand faster as Tzuyu began to lick at her tip.

Sana let out a small laugh before it turned into a moan as her hand found Tzuyu’s head and began to play with her hair. She could feel her legs shaking, this pleasure was becoming a bit too much…she would definitely cum soon.

“Wait wait!” Sana gasped out as she pulled away. The girls looked up at her in surprise.

“Is there something wrong?” Tzuyu asked a small hint of concern lacing her voice.

“Everything is fine, I just don’t want to cum yet” Sana said with a small smile as she lightly gripped her own dick. “Can you guys strip for me?”

Dahyun’s breath hitched and Tzuyu seemed to become a bit flustered by this statement, it took them a few moments to begin to actually take off their clothes.

Sana licked her lips as she slowly stroked her cock as she watched the younger girls undress. “When you are done move forward until your butts are almost off the bed and spread your legs, I want to be able to see you”

Sana couldn’t hide her amusement at the flustered nervous glances between the two maknae line girls but the girls did what she orders even though they hesitant.

Sana let out a moan just from the slight of the girl’s glistening pussies, “mmm you girls are already wet for me” Sana said as she reached forward and began to rub up and down both of their slits causing Dahyun to let out a whine and Tzuyu to squirm.

“Did you like playing with my cock?” Sana asked as she began to tease the younger girls verbally and physically as her fingers found their clits and began to rub.

Tzuyu bit her lip letting out a small whine and Dahyun gasped bucking her hips up into Sana’s touch.

“Can’t answer? I’d really like an answer” Sana said with a pout as she lightly pinched both of their clits. Dahyun let out a squeak and Tzuyu grunted and covered her face with her hands.

“I…I can’t speak” Dahyun struggled to get as she twitched and squirmed under Sana’s touches.

“Well it sounds like you can speak just well” Sana said with a chuckle as she dipped her fingers deeper between their moist folds till she came in contact with their entrances and began to tease the hole, her dick was twitching with need and precum leaked out but she liked teasing them. “What about you, Tzuyu, can you speak?”

“Y-yes”

“Well if you can both speak why haven’t either of you given me an answer to my question, your unnie is waiting” Sana said as she dipped her fingers into their openings just to pull them out again.

“If we answer will you stop teasing us?” Tzuyu asked, she sounded a little out of breath.

“Hmmm maybe, maybe not” Sana said with a smirk as she continued to rub around their entrances.

“Yes…” Tzuyu quietly said

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that” Sana said as she dipped her fingers in again teasingly.

“Yes we liked it”

“What did you like-“

“Holy shit! Yes we liked playing with your cock! Can you hurry up and finger us now?!” Dahyun exclaimed causing Sana and Tzuyu to look at her in shock even Dahyun seemed shocked because she quickly covered her mouth.

“Wow, I’m sorry…I guess I did tease a bit too much” Sana said with a nervous laugh which Tzuyu added onto with her own nervous laughter while Dahyun closed her eyes in shame.

Sana slowly pushed her fingers all the way into the girls causing them to gasp, she slowly began to thrust them in and out before slowly picking up the pace. The moist slapping sound every time she thrusted in sounded like magic to her ears, her dick agreed too because it twitched and leaked.

The girls below her moaned and gasped as she finger fucked them, she has been turned on a lot these days and has fooled around with all her members but this is definitely a moment she will remember for a lifetime.

“Please…ahnnn” Tzuyu whined out, it was at this very moment Sana remember that Tzuyu was in fact just a child who needed lots of love and affection. Sana began to play with their clits using her thumbs, she wanted them to feel as good as possible. Sana leaned down over Tzuyu and began to pepper kisses down her neck to her breast where she then began to suck and nipple. Tzuyu gasped and reached up tangling her fingers into Sana’s hair.

It took a few moments before Dahyun spoke up, “Me too, I want special treatment too” Sana then came to the realization that Dahyun is the same way Tzuyu is, a child who needs lots of love and affection.

Sana pulled away from Tzuyu and moved over to Dahyun except this time she removed her fingers from Dahyun and instead began to use her mouth. Dahyun moaned and bucked her hips up to meet Sana’s tongue as it glided over her clit, her fingers as seeming to find Sana’s hair.

Sana pulled away a bit and removed herself from both of the girl’s cunts. “I can’t take it anymore” Sana whined as she stroked her cock, “I want to fuck both of you so badly”

“Then do it” Tzuyu muttered as she sat up and stared at Sana with nothing but lust coating her eyes.

“Dahyun crawl on top of Tzuyu, make sure your ass is facing me” Sana demanded, Dahyun quickly followed her order and crawled on top of the youngest girl.

Sana licked her lips, “What a wonderful sight” She said as she reached up and squeezed Dahyun’s ass causing her to groan and buck her hips forward for any sort of contact she could find.

“Are you ready?” Sana asked both of them.

“Yes” they both replied.

Sana was quick to stroke her dick before pushing herself against Tzuyu’s entrance and then pushing in, god she was so tight. Sana began to thrust slowly, she has never felt something so tight. She began to thrust faster and harder, Tzuyu’s small moans encouraging her.

Sana pulled out and quickly pushed herself into Dahyun, both of their pussies felt so good. Sana has no idea how she was blessed with group members with such amazing pussies. She thrusted hard and fast, something about Dahyun made her go crazy.

Sana pulled out of Dahyun once again, “Can you guys put your pussies together? Or maybe at least come close to it?” and with that they tried, it seemed like a very uncomfortable position but she thinks they’ll be okay.

Sana positions herself right in between their folds and begins to thrust causing both of them to gasp loudly. She can feel both of their stick heats against her cock as she thrusts in between them, she is sure she is rubbing against their clits from the way they are reacting.

“Oh my god! Hnnnn Sana!” Dahyun moans out making Sana’s mind blank as she thrusts hard and fast, she wants them to cum- no, she needs them to cum. That didn’t take very long because after a few more thrusts both girls were cumming on her cock with moans of ecstasy.

Sana thrusted a few more times, “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum” she whined as she began to squirt a bit of cum out onto Tzuyu’s stomach. She pulled away and Dahyun got off of Tzuyu, she licked her lips at the sight of Tzuyu with her cum on her flat stomach before Dahyun leaned down and began to lick it off of her causing Sana’s dick to throb.

“I’m not done cumming, both of you get on your knees” Sana said as she took a step back to provide them room to kneel.

After they were positioned in front of her Sana began to quickly stroke her dick, “Open your mouths I’m going to cum” Sana moaned out as she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

….Not all the cum landed in their mouths, most of it just ended up on their faces.

Sana stood their catching her breath before she became still when she heard a loud gasp from the doorway, it was Nayeon…the members had come home and she had forgotten to close the door.

“When I said kiss and make up this was not what I meant!”


	7. Eunha x Sana

Sana sighed, she had been dragged to the mall. It’s not that she didn’t like being here it was just the fact that she was missing precious sleep but here she was with Nayeon being forced to shop with her. She even had to hold some bags which annoyed her so she just dumped them on their manager who also wasn’t very pleased. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted people, well more like a certain someone out of a group of people.

“Isn’t that Gfriend?” Sana asked aloud and automatically Nayeon came closer to see where she was looking.

“Holy shit, it is! Let’s go to them” Nayeon said and honestly that was the best idea Nayeon had all day. Nayeon then proceeded to drag her over to them.

As soon as they got over there a few of the Gfriend members let out an audible gasp to see them there before they quickly greeted them. Sana had her eyes on only one of them, Eunha. She didn’t say anything but she did flush when she and Sana made eye contact but that made Sana want to stare at her more.

“Hey Eunha, how are you doing?” Sana asked as she automatically took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Eunha just as quickly gave her hand a squeeze back, her hand was so tiny.

“I’m good, how about you?” Eunha asked with a smile.

“I’m much better now that you are here” Sana said with a sly smile and a wink.

Eunha’s blush darkened, “stop it, you’ll make me blush”

“You’re already blushing babe” Sana said with a small laugh.

“Oh” Eunha muttered as she looked down at her feet.

Sana stared at her with a smile for a moment before she noticed the clothes she was holding, “Do you plan on trying them on?”

“Oh! Yeah I was…would you like to accompany me?” Eunha asked as she cutely looked up at Sana.

“I would love to!” Sana exclaimed with a bright smile.

…and then they went to the changing rooms.

Nayeon stopped her conversation at the realization Sana was gone, “Where did the snake go?”

“Snake?” Yuju questioned while Sowon and Sinb glanced at Yerin who pretended not to notice them and instead said, “Oh look Eunha is gone too”

“They went to the changing room” Umji said as she pointed in the direction of the rooms.

Nayeon stared blankly in that direction, “Of course they did, whatever let’s just leave them for a while”

…They had gotten the key for one of the changing rooms and went inside together. It didn’t take long for Eunha to be pushed gently against the wall with Sana’s lips on hers in a small gentle kiss.

It didn’t take long for Sana to pull away before speaking softly, “I wanted to kiss you more but…I didn’t really know if you wanted it” Sana said with slight embarrassment as she looked away.

Eunha couldn’t help but smile at how cute Sana was, “You’re so silly, I thought I was your girlfriend.” Eunha said as her voice dipped a bit lower, it sent shivers down Sana’s spine.

“Yeah, you’re my girlfriend” Sana said quietly to herself as if to make herself the confident gay again.

“Doesn’t that mean you can kiss as much as you want? Hm?” Eunha asked with a hum as she pushed her front against Sana’s.

Sana gulped before taking a deep breath in and out, “Yes it does”

“Then just kiss me again you dummy” Eunha said with a small adorable pout, she must have become slightly impatient.

Sana moved her hands up and lightly cupped Eunha’s face before leaning down and capturing her lips. Sana felt another shiver ran down her back as Eunha let out a satisfied sigh into her mouth from the kiss. Sana closed her eyes tightly as she got more into the kiss, she pushed Eunha back against the wall for more support as she deepened the kiss and she moved her knee in between Eunha’s glorious thighs.

This time Eunha let out another gasp but this time Sana could tell it was from surprise which gave Sana incentive to push her knee up against Eunha’s prized place. Eunha reached up and gripped tightly onto Sana’s shirt as she ran her tongue against Sana’s bottom lip. Sana took an intake of air from the surprise attack from Eunha.

Sana didn’t hesitate to open her mouth for the smaller girl to explore with her tongue. Eunha quickly did what Sana expected her to and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Eunha first ran her tongue against Sana’s teeth before finding its rightful place twirling around with Sana’s tongue.

Sana couldn’t help herself as she let out a soft moan and moved her hands up to grip at Eunha’s soft hair. Eunha let out her own moan as she began to grind herself against Sana’s knee needing some sort of friction against her burning womanhood.

They finally broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva the only thing left connecting their mouths. Sana took deep breaths as she opened her eyes to get a look at the small girl. Eunha’s face was bright red, her chest was going up and down rapidly from her heavy breathing, a small bit of sweat coated her neck, and her hair was slightly messy from Sana’s hands. It was a sight Sana was going to try not to forget.

Sana bit her lips as she moved her knee slightly causing Eunha to jolt upwards from the sudden friction. “God your…ugh…I can feel how wet you are against my knee” Sana growled out as she began to move her knee back and forth.

Eunha whimpered, “N-no…”

“You enjoyed kissing me that much, babygirl?” Sana asked with a wide smirk as she leaned down and began to kiss down Eunha’s jaw.

Eunha squirmed at the feeling of soft lips against her jaw, “mm I…no...ah” Eunha moaned out quietly.

“Tell mommy how much you enjoyed kissing her” Sana whispered into Eunha’s ear before lightly nibbling on it.

“M-mommy” Eunha gasped out as she jumped slightly from her ear being bit.

“What is it, babygirl?” Sana asked as she moved down to Eunha’s neck slightly grazing her teeth against it. “What do you want to tell, mommy?”

Eunha flushed out of embarrassment, “I’m very w-wet from mommy”

Sana smiled and let out a short hum, “Mommy can tell, what do you want me to do with this information?”

“Fuck me, mommy” Eunha whined out and she looked Sana in the eyes setting fire to the girl’s groins.

Sana let out a groan of her own, “Babygirl, you’re going to drive mommy wild but since you were such a good girl mommy is going to do exactly what you asked”

Sana removed her knee from in between Eunha’s legs causing her to let out a small whimper of disappointment. Sana leaned down on the ground, her movements slightly slower due to the hard thing between her legs. She gently placed her hands on Eunha’s thighs and spread her legs, she could see her the wetness seeping through her shorts underneath her skirt.

“Be a good girl for mommy and take off your clothing please” Sana said as she licked her lips and pulled back a bit for Eunha to do what she was told.

Eunha started with her shirt, she was taking things off slower than Sana wished she was but that was okay.

Sana unzipped her jeans and reached inside of her underwear and took out her cock, gently rubbing it at the sight of Eunha stripping. Eunha finally was bare up top, she was covering her breasts but Sana wanted her to show off what she has cause everything of her’s was beautiful.

“Now just take off the rest, baby” Sana said with a small groan as her hips jerked up from her own touch.

Eunha bit her lip, “Y-yes mommy” She said as she slowly slipped off the rest of her clothing revealing her smooth wet pussy.

“Mmm babygirl, you look so delicious” Sana said with a moan, her hand picking up speed as she gave herself a handjob.

“Don’t say that” Eunha whimpered with a pout as she covered her face in embarrassment.

“Why is that, baby?” Sana asked as she let go of her cock and began to move closer to Eunha so that she was in her previous position.

“Because it makes baby want to cum even more” Eunha whispered as she stared down at Sana.

Sana’s cock throbbed at Eunha’s words, “Then let mommy help you cum”

Sana placed her hands on Eunha’s thighs once again and spread her legs. She looked up at the glistening pussy and licked her lips, she let go of one of Eunha’s thighs and ran her fingers up her slit causing her to whine loudly.

“You have to be a bit quieter babygirl, I’ve been a bit neglectful towards the volume of our voices” Sana said shushing her as her fingers found the girl’s clit and began to rub slow circles on it causing Eunha to bite her lip hard and jerk her hips up.

“I wonder how good my babygirl tastes” Sana said with a smirk as she leaned down and began to gently lap at Eunha’s lower lips. Eunha let out a gasp as she reached down and gripped at Sana’s hair. Sana dipped her tongue into Eunha’s cunt and began to tease her entrance with the tip of her tongue as she continued to play with the girl’s clit. She was squirming and whining a whole bunch but Sana couldn’t blame her, this stimulation was probably too much for the small girl.

The grip on Sana’s hair got stronger as Sana pushed her tongue into Eunha’s entrance and began to lick her walls causing the girl to open her eyes wide and open her mouth in a silent moan. She began to thrust her tongue in and out of Eunha, the girl’s walls tightened against her tongue and she knew the girl had just came. She continued to rub at her clit and flick her tongue inside of her to help the girl ride out her orgasm, after a few moments she finally pulled her tongue out.

“I was right, you are very delicious babygirl” Sana said with a small moan of satisfaction from the taste.

Eunha didn’t say anything as she fell to the floor, her legs weak and her breathing heavy. Sana smiled at her as she stood up and pulled her pants down followed by her underwear, she gently stroked her cock a few times as she waited for Eunha to comeback from cloud nine.

Eunha finally caught her breath and looked up to see Sana’s cock basically in her face, she reached out to grab it…she wanted to help Sana cum too.

“No no baby, no touchy” Sana said as she grabbed Eunha’s hand.

Eunha looked up at Sana surprised, “W-why not mommy?”

“Because I want you bent over in front of the door so I can see your ass while I fuck you” Sana said her voice a little husky causing Eunha to begin to drip between her legs a bit.

“Now do what mommy wants and get up”

Eunha gulped as she stood up and walked towards the door, she placed her hands on the door and bent over sticking her ass up for Sana. “Anything for my mommy”

Sana smirked as she walked over and rubbed the head of her cock up and down Eunha’s wet slit, “you are such a good girl, I think you deserve another reward” Sana said as she began to push her cock into the smaller girl’s tight pussy.

Eunha gasped and almost lost her balance, Sana gripped her hips to help keep her up.

Sana pushed herself all the way in with a sigh of pleasure, “You feel so good babygirl, I want to destroy this sweet little pussy of yours”

“Then do it mommy” Eunha groaned out.

“Your wish is my demand, princess” Sana said with a wide grin as she pulled almost completely out of Eunha before slamming right back in as hard as she can.

Eunha let out a loud gasp before she began to moan as Sana continued to slam into her.

“Do you like it rough, baby?” Sana asked as she began to lightly rub at one of Eunha’s butt cheeks.

“Yes mommy” Eunha whimper out as she wiggled her ass at Sana’s touch.

“Good, that means you won’t mind this” Sana said as her hand slammed down on Eunha’s butt.

Eunha let out a loud cry from the pain and pleasure of the strike on her rear.

“Uh uh uh what did I say about your volume?” Sana asked as she reached over and placed her hand over Eunha’s mouth, “You have to be quiet”

Eunha let out a small noise behind Sana’s hand, Sana thinks she might have said something but she wasn’t quite sure but it didn’t really matter since her dick was pumping in and out of her.

Sana let herself get lost in the sound of her hips meeting Eunha’s and the squelching sound coming from how wet Eunha is.

“Um Eunha are you still in here? The others are almost done shopping and I was told to find you”

Sana and Eunha immediately froze at the voice of Gfriend’s maknae. Sana removed her hand from Eunha’s mouth and quietly whispered, “Speak”

“I’m still in here-ah!” Eunha gasped out as Sana began to slowly thrust into her.

“A-are you okay?” Umji asked, her voice was laced with worry and nervousness.

“Yes I’m okay! I’m ahh…still trying on clothing and almost slipped” Eunha said with a small awkward laugh, it was a bad excuse and Umji probably wouldn’t fall for it but it was better than nothing.

Sana bit her lip as she continued to thrust, “Fuck you’ve gotten tighter” she whispered, “Does almost being caught turn you on?”

“Do you want me to wait for yo-“

“No! I mean uh…just go to the others I’ll catch up”

“I…um okay…see you in a bit?”

“Yes bye bye!”

Eunha and Sana didn’t say anything as they listened for the footsteps leaving the changing area. As soon as they heard her leave Sana picked up speed and roughness.

“So not only are you into mommy and babygirl and bdsm but you are also into voyeurism? Oh baby, you are so perfect” Sana grunted out as she thrusted, she was close.

“Please stop talking and just fuck me mommy, I want you to cum” Eunha whined with a pout as she began to move her hips back against Sana’s hips, the movement began to match up with her thrusts.

“Don’t worry babygirl, I’m really close thanks to your tight little pussy” Sana growled, the slapping sound between them increased.

“I’m glad I could be of use to mommy” Eunha moaned out.

“You’ll always be of use to mommy” Sana groaned out just before she hit her climax.

Eunha moaned at the feeling of Sana coming inside of her. Sana eventually pulled out and both of them fell to the floor and laughed a bit.

“So you knew I was into the mommy and babygirl stuff?” Eunha asked as she began to put her clothing back on.

“You just look like the type, I’m sorry for assuming” Sana said with a small laugh as she pushed her hair out of her face.

“Don’t apologize, I loved it also thank you for automatically calling yourself mommy because with what you are packing I didn’t know whether to call you mommy or daddy” Eunha said with a laugh.

Sana got up and began to put her underwear and jeans back on, which was more of a struggle than necessary. “I didn’t even really think about it and just let it slip, oh uh also is it okay that I came inside like that…I didn’t ask”

“Its fine, I’m on the pill” Eunha said as she picked up the clothing she was supposed to be trying on, she had already finished putting her clothing on.

“Oh okay that’s good” Sana said as she zipped and buttoned her jeans, she was kinda curious as to why Eunha was on the pill but that’s none of her business.

“Hopefully Umji won’t say anything” Eunha said with a laugh and Sana soon joined her.

Though on the other side…

Umji held her breath as she walked back over to Yuju, her face was all red and she looked really bothered.

“Are you okay, Umji?” Yuju asked as she lightly placed her hand on Umji’s forehead, “You’re kinda red”

“Well I found Eunha and Sana….” Umji said as she looked away from Yuju’s gaze.

“Okay?? And that’s all?” Yuju asked in confusion.

“They might have been doing something inappropriate…” Umji mumbled as her face heated up once again and she began to feel awkward underneath Yuju’s gaze.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Were they you know…?”

“Yes”

“Oh my poor baby, I’m sorry you had to hear that” Yuju said as she wrapped Umji in a hug.

“It’s okay, it could have been worse” Umji said with a small sigh.

They began to walk back to the rest of Gfriend, Umji was still uncomfortable as she walked having to pretend like her pants weren’t feeling super tight on her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was originally supposed to be the last chapter but i have also posted this fanfiction on Asianfanfics where i have gotten a lot of requests and honestly i'm down to do requests


End file.
